


Allies/Friends/Lovers

by saibug1022



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flirty Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logan Is Trying His Best, M/M, Not that KNOWS it's flirting, Partners to Lovers, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, also very gay, but oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saibug1022/pseuds/saibug1022
Summary: Logan prided himself on knowing many, many things.What he did not know was why on Earth Janus Schwartz insisted on following him around.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Allies/Friends/Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: I believe none, let me know if you want me to add anything

Logan prided himself on knowing many, many things.

These things ranged from lesser-known philosophers to random biology facts, to practically every math formula he’d ever learned. He knew things about people as well, taking note of everything anyone told him after a small disaster involving Virgil and shellfish. He could recite the names and species of each of Patton’s stuffed animals, every role Roman had ever played, and every song Virgil had listened to on repeat for several days because “anxiety brain go brrrr” as he put it. 

What he did not know was why on Earth Janus Schwartz insisted on following him around.

Logan sighed as Janus dropped into the seat next to him, hardly glancing up from his phone and giving Logan a nod. Logan knew for a fact that while Janus and he may share a Sociology class but Janus always sat near the front of the lecture hall and on the teacher’s left. So why he was sitting with Logan in the exact middle of the room was odd, barring the fact he had been doing so for the past week.

Another thing Logan knew was that murder was in fact illegal, but he was seriously considering it anyway.

“Can I help you, Schwartz?” Logan sighed yet again, keeping his voice down so as to not disrupt other students as they filed in. 

“Nope,” Janus answered simply, taking out his laptop and preparing to take notes.

“Is everything alright with Virgil?”

“Far as I know.”

“Then why do you insist on attaching yourself to me like some sort of parasite?” Logan hissed. 

“Because you’re a dumbass and you need to actually talk to people,” Janus smirked. “I figured why not me? We already know of each other through Virgil and based on yesterday’s debate, you’re the only person in here with two brain cells to rub together and create a coherent thought.”

“That was a randomly assigned debate,” Logan pointed out. “You were on my team simply by chance.”

“Yes, and?” Janus raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m gonna come right out with it Collins, I’ve seen you watching me every class.”

Logan practically choked on air and one of the students passing by them to get to their seat gave the pair an odd look as Logan rounded on Janus. Maybe he was paying a bit more attention than was strictly necessary to whatever Janus happened to wear that day, and had already decided he preferred the high waisted black pants and yellow loose-fitting sweater combination over the outfit with the open button-down shirt tucked into light jeans over a white t-shirt, but…

Alright, perhaps Logan had been staring. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Logan scoffed. 

“I know,” Janus shrugged. “But anyone who will tear apart an asshole defending Max Stirner with quotes, multiple sources, and just plain old logic might be a little ridiculous too, just saying.”

“You did the same with Immanuel Kant.”

“I just admitted to being ridiculous, L, keep up.”

God, he was infuriating. And so ridiculously gorgeous. 

“You switched seats in all of our shared classes, just to befriend me?” Logan attempted to change the subject. 

“Less of a friendship more like an alliance,” Janus made a ‘so-so’ gesture with his hand. “You and me, we’re the only people here that aren’t complete fools, so we have to stick together.”

Logan opened his mouth to say something, though he wasn’t sure what, but Janus just pressed a finger to his lips to silence him. Just that bit of contact made Logan’s lips tingle as if Janus had electrified them. His eyes widened and crossed in an attempt to follow the finger before he looked back up at Janus.

“Let me finish,” Janus chided. “I’m not saying we have to be friends or anything if you don’t want to, but you’re smart, rational, cool under pressure as far as I can tell. I think we’d make a damn good team. Plus, I like you, a lot actually, especially compared to a few other unnamed people.”

Logan just stared at him as his brain struggled to understand exactly what Janus was saying. He wasn’t an expert in communication or understanding what people were saying but even he thought that sounded less like a proposal and more like an offer of friendship. Janus scooted his chair closer to Logan so their shoulders were less than an inch apart and Logan practically felt his brain stop functioning. 

“You have something to say?” Janus asked and finally took his finger away from Logan’s lips and Logan suppressed a shiver. 

“Well, I,” Logan stuttered out. Pull yourself together, Collins! “I, you just met me yesterday.”

“Yes, and I would die for you. Next question?”

Logan’s thoughts halted entirely there and Janus failed to hide his laughter so Logan was left to narrow his eyes at him. The professor clapped and settled the students so he could begin the lecture and Logan scrambled for his laptop, ignoring Janus’s quiet snickering next to him. He managed to open a word document as the professor dimmed the lights and turned on a slideshow. He felt a nudge to his arm and he looked over at Janus to see him holding out his hand.

“Well, what do you say?” Janus whispered. “Allies?”

Logan didn’t even pause to consider it, which he was sure he would come to regret later. He took Janus’s hand, throwing every possible consequence and emotion out the figurative window to shake Janus’s hand once.

“Allies.”


End file.
